


death

by orphan_account



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Post-Apocalypse, pre rash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was trying to find something holy in this overflowing river of life, but found death instead





	death

**Author's Note:**

> this is super self indulging!!! this was on a whim, I was cleaning out my writing folders, and I found this half way done. I hope you enjoy!!!

The last word I ever heard from you was “ please don’t leave”   
I left leaving you to die  
With the rash covering your face and arms  
With shaky hands you reach out to me, but I cruelly leave  
Pathetic  
Is that all you can do? Cry to God? What will he do?  
No  
It’s better to return to the wilderness, back to the trees  
Where our old gods and goddesses who await with open arms  
…..  
Nature has taken over our homes  
Vines and grasses sprouting in cracks  
Hoping to heal to world from the past  
And I, I run as quickly as I can  
Though I know not where I am going  
I guess I am trying to find something holy  
But is there anything holy about this world anymore?  
…..  
I lose myself in my religion  
It’s the only thing I really have  
My knees are scraped as I kneel to pray  
Everyday, looking for a miracle  
But as every star must die, so must humans  
I feel myself get weaker, I feel it in my bones  
My days are short  
……  
As I die, as all humans do, I am alone  
Alone, and feeling like my life was ripped from me  
What happened? What happened?  
I feel as though my innocence was ripped from me  
I will forever be drowning in this river of life, even in death  
There is no peace for nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I am so bad at poetry I am so sorry


End file.
